


Viral Marks in Verse: Sonnets

by certs_up



Category: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann
Genre: Bodily Fluids, M/M, Poetry, Scarification, Sexual Content, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-19
Updated: 2009-06-19
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:37:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/certs_up/pseuds/certs_up
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two sonnets describe Viral marking his territory. Responses to a prompt on the Gurren Lagann kink meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Viral Marks in Verse: Sonnets

# Viral Marks in Verse I

The narrow compass of a gunmen's chest  
Is made a beastman's home by Simon's grace,  
And Viral lifts his nose, the air to test  
Where Kamina and Rossiu left their trace.  
Beneath that man-scent, beastmen older still  
Marked as they would in that empowering place,  
And now a new possessor seeks to kill  
Those relics' claims to what will be his space.  
The touch of come or sweat or piss or shit,  
Like smeared on like, the older to efface  
With long, slow rubs or quick-wrought licks of spit  
This rightful owner marks; it's his embrace  
As sure as his for Simon once he may.  
And Viral smiles; he's had, he'll have, his way.

# Viral Marks in Verse II

_[This begins with Simon speaking.]_

"I miss you when they're gone without a trace:  
The red streaks that you've wrought along my back;  
Your precious semen's scent upon my face;  
The gentle bites that leave a half-moon track.  
Make something last for more than just a night:  
Make it forever; from your love alone  
I want a burn, a slash, a lasting bite;  
I want your claws to mark me to the bone."  
A heavy hand held Simon's arms behind;  
Across his chest a claw whipped patterns bold;  
Blood flowed, and Simon cried out in his mind  
And bit his tongue lest love's resolve grow cold.  
His flesh now holds a scar-deep heart design  
That Viral laps while murmuring, "Mine, all mine."

**Author's Note:**

> _Original prompt:_
> 
> You know it's great  
> Viral.
> 
> Marking his territory.
> 
> You know what I mean.
> 
> Make it as serious as you possibly can 8D


End file.
